The Iron and Golden King
by Artanis099
Summary: Seras is pursuing a group of escaped vampires to the one part of Europe which is by all acounts unclaimed by any vampire-hunting organization. Contains OCs as some of the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Iron and Golden King**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to its respective copyright owners. Author owns only the ancient laptop on which this non-profit fanfic was written.**

**A/N: **

**So there is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. **

**I'd like to ask lovers of the English language for forgiveness in advance since my written english is very rusty and my proofreading in all honesty sucks so please settle for a simple apology or even better write a review and let me know, if you can't forgive me torches and pitchforks are to your left. Also there will be OC as some of the main characters, but I promise that I will try to avoid any kind of romance in this story and I will also try to keep OCs as low as possible on Mary Sue metre.**

**If there is anyone left reading after this, consider yourself warned and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Dover, 15th March 2004 22:00**

Chief of Dover police wiped sweat from his forehead.

"What did you say?" He asked tall blonde sitting across the table.

"I would appreciate, if you stopped wasting my time as I know you heard me the first time." Chief felt sweat on his forehead return with vengeance. "I've said that area where you sent your SWAT unit is infested by ghouls, which means we have one or more vampires in the area too."

"Pardon me Sir Hellsing, but what do you exactly mean by ghoul?" Chief immediately regretted asking, because he found himself frozen in place by gaze of the single icy blue eye.

Integra Hellsing sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if we had done too well in suppressing rumours back in '99." She took cigar from one of her attendants who to chief looked well out-of-place in designer suit. "Thank you Daniel." For the first time Chief noticed smallest hint of smile in Integra's voice.

"But of course sir." replied ex-mercenary.

Integra puffed from her cigar several times. "Ghoul is a result of vampire biting unchaste or same gendered victim or in this case anyone who was bitten by FREAK chip vampire. Best physical description would be mindless zombie serving its maker."

"Sir Hellsing, do you expect me to believe that I sent my SWAT team to fight bunch of zombies," snorted chief, "do you take me for a fool?"

Integra's eyebrow twitched. "As matter of fact you just confirmed that you are. Sadly your SWAT team is very likely to pay the price."

Chief laughed "Oh please. My team has more successful operations under its belt than any other in whole England so even if you are right, I am sure they will be able to handle it."

"Some people will never learn." Sighed Integra, "Very well then. I shall wait and see how your team handles this operation."

"Sir the entry team is ready to enter the area" said one of radio operators.

"What's status of the sniper team?" asked Chief.

"Will be in position in less than minute, sir." confirmed operator.

"Entry team is cleared to go as soon as snipers are in position."

Chief lighted smoke and tried to ignore three intruders to his command tent.

"Snipers in position. Entry team you are clear to enter terminal building."

Chief barely hid his irritation when he noticed that sir Hellsing had put on a headset offered by one of her attendants and was probably listening in on their frequency.

"Terminal is clear. Permission to move to the dock itself sir." Leader of the entry team asked after few minutes.

"Sniper team move to the second position. Entry team you are clear to move as soon as snipers are ready."

"Sierra 1 moving." replied the first sniper.

"Sierra 2 I think I've got a movement on the terminal roof. Wait. No it was probably nothing. Sierra 2 moving." sounded obviously woman voice of the second sniper.

"Don't be so twitchy rookie." Said the first sniper.

"Cut the chatter!" growled chief after noticing sudden tension on his unwelcome guest's face. Last thing he needed was report on unprofessional behaviour of his team.

Integra leant to her attendant. "Tell Seras to get ready." She muttered. Attendant briefly left the tent.

"Sierra 1 in position." Crackled radio.

"Sierra 2 ready sir." Confirmed second sniper.

"Entry team you are good to go." Ordered chief.

As the entry team moved to the small covered dock one of the snipers radioed in.

"Sierra 2 I've got a movement on the far side of the dock. Looks like a civilian sir and judging from the way he moves he's probably intoxicated."

Chief started to chew on the filter in irritation. He didn't want to split the entry team, but the possible clout of some drunken hobo stumbling in the middle of a firefight and getting shot for his trouble outweighed this.

He reached for the radio. "Entry team send Echo 5 and 6 to secure the civilian as soon as you breach the dock."

Suddenly his attention turned to the part of the tent where Integra sat as she loudly cleared her throat.

"Do you have anything to add sir Hellsing!?" he snapped.

"Your last chance chief, pull your team back and let my specialist handle this. They have already been noticed and it is only matter of time before they become vampire food." She said eyebrow twitching.

"I ALREADY SAID NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR OPINION IS, BUT THIS IS MY CASE AND MY TEAM WILL HANDLE IT! NOW WHY DON'T ALL THREE OF YOU SIT ON YOUR MAGICAL UNICORNS AND GET OUT OF MY COMMAND POST UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE LED OUT AND CHARGED WITH OBSTRUCTION OF JUSTICE!" bellowed Chief.

Integra's tone dropped to icy cold. "We will be outside the tent when you need us." She stood up and walked to the exit. Just before leaving she turned back to chief "Tell your team to aim for headshots and pray for miracle." She said and left the tent.

**A/N: So this is it. I hope it wasn't too painful to read. **

**P.S.: Is it just me or is there someone else who has slight feeling of Deja vu**** and sudden cravings for cheese?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Iron and Golden King**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to it's respective copyright owners. I don't own any of it unless someone will lend me a orbital Deathray so I can blackmail them to give the rights to me. Until then this is non-profit fanfiction.**

**A/N: So there you have a second chapter. I originally planned to jump straight into action after the first part, but then I realized there was no backstory in chapter 1, so I decided to set up some backstory in this one.**

**I would also like to thank my first follower. Thank you very much, I hope you will like this chapter.**

**I would also like to apologize in advance for any mistakes I've made in this chapter (there surely are some), so please forgive me or write the problems as PMs or in review. For those who can't forgive me or correct me, torches and pitchforks are where you've left them after lynching me for the first chapter.**

**Please enjoy (and review if possible).**

**Chapter 2:**

**Dover, 15th March 2004 22:15**

"Oh god he just shrugged it off!" voice of the entry team leader sounded hysterical even with all the gunfire noise sounding from the radio.

"Echo 1 report! What's going on down there!? Echo 1...Echo 1!" Chief shouted.

"Sir this is Echo 6. Echo 1 is down. He and Echo 2 and 4 were just overrun when they tried to defend downed Echo 3." Chief got an answer.

Chief went pale. "Echo 6 could you repeat that?"

"Echo 1, 2 and 4 are down. They just swarmed them and torn them apart." Echo 6 broke down. "I'm barricaded in supervisor room above the dock with injured Echo 5. He... he just bitten off a piece of his shoulder. You have to get us out sir. You have to get us out!" Echo 6's voice raised few octaves.

Chief collapsed to his chair.

"Gene stay with me." Echo 6 forgot to turn his radio off. "It will be okay buddy."

Chief took out his handkerchief to wipe cold sweat.

"Gene don't stand up. Gene what are you doing! Gene! OH GOD!" Echo 6's radio went silent aside from bestial growls and chewing sounds.

"Sir what are your orders?" one of the radio operators asked fighting with gag reflex while other one desperately shouted to the radio trying to reach Echo 6.

Chief gave the operator glazed look.

"Sir? Your orders?" repeated the operator.

Chief recovered from a daze the last turn of events left him in. He stood up, walked to the radio operator who was still trying to reach Echo 6. "Stop it. They are all gone." Operator turned his face to chief. "Please call Sierra 1 and 2 and tell them to pull out." Chief turned to his second subordinate. "Go find Sir Hellsing and tell her we need her assistance."

Seras was crushing empty blood-bag in irritation.

She hated this waiting.

In years following Millennium's attack there have been several outbreaks of FREAK chip vampires. As they later found out not every chip self-destructed when the vampire was killed and someone recovered at least hundred chips from bodies of Millennium soldiers and started experimenting with them. First of new FREAKs which Seras met were failures, gibbering monsters more resembling ghouls in both power and mental capacity, but with Hellsing still recovering, they didn't have the resources to track down the source and each subsequent FREAK was more advanced than the one before him.

Then just a month ago they've finally found some clue. François, one of the surviving Wild Geese, caught a rumour circulating in British underworld that some suspicious doctor was offering some prototype biological enhancements for several hundred thousand pounds.

Daniel, who became the new Captain of Wild Geese, volunteered and set himself up as bait. It seemed to have worked, but when Seras followed the group that picked Daniel up, she was almost captured by group of both FREAKs and gangsters, who had set up blessed silver net in one of the rooms.

They'd however gotten impatient and tried to spring the net just as she was stepping on it. Seras still got shivers every time she thought about what would have happened, if they'd waited just for few more seconds. Luckily she was able to jump out-of-the-way just as net was raising and promptly ripped the ambushers apart.

She then found beaten-up Daniel in one of the cells in the basement. When she'd made sure, he was going to make it, she searched the rest of the cells.

In one of them she found bound and mangled vampire, who, after she promised him a quick clean death, told her that the doctor was cutting him up for better part of the year, but he kept muttering that the vampire wasn't strong enough and that he needs better test subject. When she'd asked him, where is the doctor, he'd told her that the doctor packed up and left that morning, then he'd begged her again to kill him. Seras had assumed that was all he knew and killed him with a single shadow tendril trough heart.

To say that Sir Integra was not happy would be an understatement. She ordered the mansion to be ripped apart and told the intelligence department not to return unless they found leads where this doctor was hiding.

Intelligence agents pulled several all-nighters until one they found a list of safe houses on one of the hard drives which didn't complete the erasing process, because stray shot from Harkonnen blasted one of the power sockets.

Seras had spent every night since then raiding one safe house after another, but found them empty until yesterday when she found one of the FREAKs hiding in a house in Ashford.

She'd captured him and Integra spent all day interrogating him. Only after sundown he finally spilled that the doctor along with several high-ranking members of the organization will be leaving Britain tonight from this dock.

Integra had scrambled the helicopter and ordered Seras to go with her, only to find that the police had already set up a shop claiming they got tip on drug smuggling operation in the very same dock.

Seras was ordered to stand by while Integra tried to persuade pig-headed chief to stand down and let Seras in.

"Smuggling, yeah right." Growled Seras trough her teeth. She simply knew that the doctor had one of his human cronies' give a tip to the local police after the guy she'd captured failed to report in. And what was worse he has succeeded, because by the time Integra gone through the red tape, he will be in the middle of the Channel.

Seras's radio came to life. "Seras you are cleared to go in." She heard Integra's voice.

"Yes sir. What's the situation there?" she asked.

"Whole SWAT team has been wiped out and both snipers are not responding."

Seras kicked a trashcan in anger sending it flying across the road.

"Great so this is now officially Cheddar all over again." She noted bitterly.

"Yes." Replied Integra. "However if you happen to find any survivor, try to keep him fully alive this time."

"Of course sir." Said Seras, upholstered her weapon and broke into run toward the terminal.

**A/N: So that's it. I hope you liked it. P.S.: Is anyone getting slightly creeped out by the doctor or is it just me? P.P.S.: The next chapter will be hopefully out sometime next week.**


End file.
